As is well known and understood, povidone iodine is very widely used for its antiseptic characteristics--either as a topical antiseptic, an antiseptic scrub, a surgical scrub, a vaginal douche and for similar such purposes. As has also been described, sugar is sometimes added to treat skin ulcers and pressure sores through the antibacterial characteristics of the sugar which reduces "water activity" to a level that is incompatible with bacteria growth. In those instances, in general, the formulation employed was one of 75% sugar, with some povidone-iodine added to it. These reported studies suggest that the anti-bacterial properties of honey or sugar make it useful as an aid in wound healing, in combination with an antiseptic formulation.
As is also well known and understood, many males shun the use of condoms because they are too constricting, too confining and reduce the sensations of sexual intercourse. Analysis has shown that this frequently follows because the condom must fit tightly to prevent its sliding off during penile movement. Frequently, in fact, the constriction literally chokes off the blood flow, and contributes to the losing of tumescence. Although promoted as a contraceptive and as a means of protecting against sexually transmitted diseases, condoms of the type available today do, in fact, leach and tear--sometimes allowing the very result they are intended to protect against.